Patriarchy
List of stories about the effects of the patriarchy on peoples' lives. News 30 Jul 2015 RU-486 is finally approved for use in Canada 15 Jul 2015 Judge slams child welfare officials after taking children from Mom and giving them to abusive Dad 09 Jul 2015 A case where non-incest, non-rape (on paper) abortion is needed 25 Jun 2015 220 million women can't get contraception despite great need 22 Jun 2015 Gov't app for aboriginal violence prevention focuses on having the victims protect themselves. Accused of victim blaming 19 Jun 2015 Fed Liberal candidate out after Facebook photo of woman with black eye as a "joke" 26 May 2015 Pick up artist posts videos about killing women 26 May 2015 BC teen guilty of "SWATTING" women 30 Apr 2015 Harassment in the military tolerated by leadership, report finds 26 Mar 2015 Men are starting to shout sexist phrases at female reporters on the air. It's funny! 24 Mar 2015 Evolutionary psychology debunked 18 Mar 2015 White guy I usually like criticizes political correctness 08 Mar 2015 BC skytrain groping report prompts a new victim to come forward 06 Mar 2015 Young woman groped on skytrain, incident caught on camera 26 Feb 2015 More support for inquiry into missing, murdered women 26 Feb 2015 Reddit and Google pass mild rules to prevent nude photo leaks 24 Feb 2015 Woman grabbed from behind and assaulted at UBC 21 Feb 2015 15 year old girl strip searched for pot at school 16 Feb 2015 U of T investigating the bad handling of campus sexual assaults 11 Feb 2015 Our universities worse than America's in reporting sex assaults 10 Feb 2015 UBC sex assault reports out of sync with police statistics 05 Feb 2015 Twitter admits they suck at stopping abuse, pledge to change 04 Feb 2015 Gender specific foods latest trend on store shelves 04 Feb 2015 Surrey Soccer coach arrested for sexual luring of 12 yr old girl 04 Feb 2015 Owner of revenge porn website convicted. Gets 20 years. 28 Jan 2015 Jean Paul Manoux (celebrity) charged with voyeurism 27 Jan 2015 Inuit teen raped by sex offender in police vehicle. 26 Jan 2015 Wikipedia biased against feminists. Gives #gamergate help 20 Jan 2015 Zoe Quinn launches free anti cyber mob resource 14 Jan 2015 Restaurant owner guilty of putting camera in women's washroom 14 Jan 2015 Man harasses woman using 750 different phone numbers 14 Jan 2015 Orthodox Jewish newspaper removes female leaders from image 13 Jan 2015 Breastfeeding mom forced to leave farmer's market 13 Jan 2015 Women make up less than a third of candidates in election so far 30 Dec 2014 Nerd entitlement 30 Dec 2014 Manspreading a common transit problem 25 Dec 2014 Twitter doesn't think these rape and death threats are harassment 24 Dec 2014 Ridiculous anti-abortion ultrasound law ruled unconstitutional 21 Dec 2014 Man arrested after 6 year old girl found beaten on native reserve 21 Dec 2014 New Brunswick repeals anti-choice regulation 84-20 21 Dec 2014 Labour against violence against women 18 Dec 2014 TV star Stephen Collins admits to sexual contact with girls 18 Dec 2014 Female judge slammed over clothing expenses 18 Dec 2014 Restorative justice plan is a flop for dentistry school scandal 17 Dec 2014 Biases people have against blacks, women, and fat people 17 Dec 2014 Skepchick says Jane the Virgin is a progressive show. Check it out 17 Dec 2014 Sexism in Nova Scotia dentistry school 17 Dec 2014 Female politicians made into sex objects by radio station 16 Dec 2014 Self tracking apps exclude women 16 Dec 2014 Acid attack in Canada 11 Dec 2014 NDP staffer sexually harassed by candidate 4 Dec 2014 Paid menstrual leave would boost productivity 3 Dec 2014 P McKay doesn't know why Montreal Massacre happened 1 Dec 2014 Obama's daughters criticized for their clothes 1 Dec 2014 Women fight back against harassers on bus in India 28 Nov, 2014 9 Year old girl sexualized in photos 21 Nov 2014 Women pay more than men for same or similar products 20 Nov 2014 Glass ceiling partly caused by husbands 18 Nov 2014 Self harm behind 25% of of teen girl hospitalizations 15 Nov 2014 Rape victims lack confidence in justice system 24 Sep 2014 Simpson / Family guy rape joke "funny" 8 Sep 2014 Football player suspended after hitting wife, knocking her out 3 Sep 2014 Celebrities claim copyright infringement in leaked photos case 3 Sep 2014 Coming out as feminist 2 Sep 2014 Star Trek Bechdel Test 2 Sep 2014 Celebrities defend victims of nude photo hack 28 Aug 2014 Sarkeesian driven out of home by death threats 28 Aug 2014 Sexual harassment in the RCMP continues 26 Aug 2014 Women doing well in golf Advocacy Groups, Resources, and Emails *Because I am a Girl *Status of Women Canada reports *Contact form for Status of Women minister Kellie Leitch *Native Women's Association of Canada *YWCA *Oxfam - An international charity focused on women's rights *Canadian network of women's shelters and transition homes *Vancouver rape relief and women's shelters *Short series of videos by Jarrah Hodge about feminism *Main Twitter hashtag for feminism in Canada *LEAF - Women's Legal, Education, and Action Fund *Anita Sarkeesian's web series about women in video games *Contact your federal Member of Parliament *Contact Your Provincial Representative *niki.ashton@parl.gc.ca - Email for federal Opposition Critic for Status of Women